Sweet Dreams
by Evil Duckie and Goat
Summary: Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams inspired this plot bunny. Naughty and loving it, unfortunately, I can't give any tid bits away. Read, read, read! I hope you like it! Yullen pairing, not for small children. BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 18


**AU: I don't own D Gray Man. Just these naughty thoughts ;)**

**On a side note, listen to Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams. I wrote this story while listening to it, and I think that they compliment each other nicely ;P**

_Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something._

Kanda leaned against the bar, bored expression never leaving his face. He watched the mass of people writhing and swaying to the music. Their bodies pressed as close to another's as possible. Sweat gleamed off their bodies, eyes glazed from alcohol or drugs. It amazed the tall raven haired man. They all moved as one. It was intriguing. Although he would never admit it.

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused._

His eyes scanned for Lavi, the stupid rabbit that brought him here. The place was called Poison. Who would have known Lavi was into this kind of scene. The place was dimly lit, even for a bar. Black lights shone above, making it harder for his eyes to adjust when he first entered. He was at least glad Lavi had said they were coming here. Walking in he knew he would blend in. His legs were covered in tight leather pants, buckles wrapping around both legs and chains hanging from his hips. His well sculpted chest was accented with the tight long sleeve mesh shirt he wore. Leather braclets wrapped around his wrist and a spiked collar around his thin neck. Black loosely tied army boots covered his feet. His hair was tied back in a high pony tail, his raven hair shinning blue in the dim light.

"Yuu-chan! Come dance with me!" Lavi shouted over the music. Kanda eyed Lavi. His friend opted to wear his hair down for a change. Sweat gleamed off his chest, having taken off his shirt hours ago. He wore tight leather pants with slits up the sides, only staying closed because of the buckles holding the material together. His feet were covered with knee high boots with spikes along the sides. He didn't look half bad. "Come on Yuu!"

Kanda's eye twitched, "Get lost. Go dance with the chick that's been following you around stupid rabbit." Lavi's eyes widened a bit. "Where is she?" He questioned, looking excited. Kanda merely shrugged his head to his left. Lavi turned and saw who the raven was referring to. She wore a crimson bra with lace accenting her cleavage. A tight satin mini skirt clung to her, several belts wrapped around her hips. She had on crimson stilettos with fishnet stockings and her raven hair was up in pigtails, the tips ending at her hips. Lavi whistled, "Let's see if she's got a friend."

He walked over, smirk in place. Kanda watched with dull eyes. 'How useless...' he thought. Turning away from them.

_Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something._

That's when he saw him. Silver hair catching his attention. The boy danced expertly, his arms in the air, hands messing up his silver hair. The boy's body moved slowly, with every intention of getting attention. He dipped low, rising up while running his hands down his body. He had on black booty shorts with fish net stockings and army boots resting on his feet. The silverette turned towards Kanda and his silver eyes stopped on him. Eyes locked the silverette moved enticingly. Hands moved along his bare chest enticingly. Kanda bit his tongue. 'Focus, don't get carried away...' The boy dropped low to the ground, slowly rising again, hands dragging along his legs, higher along his shorts, up his chest, one hand moving up to his hair, the other rubbing his chest. "Fuck..." came out of Kanda's mouth as his body moved towards the boy. Completely forgetting about Lavi and the chick he was with, Kanda grabbed the boys hips and pulled him towards his own.

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused._

Writhing in sync with each other and the music, the silverette moved his hands up Kanda's chest to his neck. He raised himself a bit and huskily said, "Allen". Kanda got the hint and pulling the slightly shorter male towards him, he licked his ear and said, "Kanda", smirking when Allen's back arched into him. Kanda dragged his fingers up Allen's legs, raising the silverette a bit a pushing him into himself. 'God...' Kanda thought, his eyes glazing over a bit. Allen moved sensually, turning around so his back was facing Kanda. He swayed his hips with Kanda's, pushing a little more into Kanda's groin, smirking when he felt the raven's fingers dig into his hips.

Allen's head turned to the right, looking over his shoulder at Kanda. "Fucking tease..." Kanda harshly moaned into Allen's ear, biting the lobe as punishment. Allen bit his lip, holding back a moan. "Mine or yours?" Kanda mumbled, licking along Allen's neck. Allen had almost missed what he said, the music being so loud, and Kanda intent on making it harder to think.

_I wanna use you and abuse you._

_I wanna know what's inside you._

_(Hold your head up, movin' on._

_Keep your head up, movin' on.)_

"Here." was Allen's reply, turning around and dragging the raven through the sweaty, sexual mass of people. Men and women alike were grabbing them, trying to get them to dance but Allen was determined. He made it to the stairs, Kanda still in tow. Turning around, Allen pulled Kanda close, "Kiss me..." he mouthed. Slowly moving up the stairs. Not one to ignore such a very good idea, Kanda roughly grabbed Allen's head and pulled him in, passionately kissing him. Holding nothing back, he nipped and licked Allen's bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Allen started to fight with Kanda over dominance.

'God... He's so good...' the shorter boy thought, moaning into the kiss and allowing Kanda to dominate. 'Fuck being dominate... He'll make submissive worth it...' Stumbling up the stairs, Allen led them down a hall with multiple doors. Breaking the kiss, he pulled a key card out of his shorts and opened the fourth door on the left. Pulling Kanda in, he was slightly surprised when the door slammed shut and his body pushed against it along with Kanda's. The raven began kissing down his neck, occasionally nipping and licking whenever he bit too hard. Allen turned his head, looking over his shoulder, "Mmm... So Kanda likes to be rough..." he moaned, Kanda sucking on his pulse, cocking his head to the side, allowing more access to Kanda, Allen ground his hips into Kanda's.

_Movin' on!_

"Hah..." Kanda moaned, stopping his ministrations. Allen quickly took advantage of the situation and turned himself around, pushing the tall raven onto the bed. Dark green silk sheets greeted Kanda's little 'fall'. His navy blue gaze darkening when Allen climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "What?" Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, licking the shell.

"Fuck..." Kanda gasped out, grabbing Allen's waist and flipping them over. Quickly attacking Allen's chest vigorously with hot, sloppy kisses. Allen's eyes rolled shut, "More..." He gasped out, back arching when the raven started sucking on a perk nipple. The small boy roughly grabbed Kanda's hair, pulling him closer. "God... Kanda... Harder..." Allen breathed, enjoying the rough ministrations. 'Fuck... Never would've guessed being so rough would be so hot...'

_Sweet dreams are made of these._

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas._

_Everybody's looking for something._

Continuing with his rough movements, Kanda made quick work of Allen's shorts and stockings. Starting on his own pants. "Shit..." Kanda cursed, pulling away from Allen quickly to dispose of his leather pants. Allen sat up, grabbing the hem of Kanda's mesh shirt and pulling it up. Moving to lick along Kanda's chest, Allen reveled in the salty taste of the raven's skin. Moving closer to Kanda, Allen was sitting in front of Kanda, who was on his knees on the bed, and started licking towards Kanda's throbbing length. 'Oh, this'll be fun...' Allen smirked, seeing how big Kanda was. Taking the raven completely in his mouth, he held Kanda's hips to stop him from bucking. "Allen..." Kanda hissed through his teeth, wanting more. Stopping abruptly, Allen moved back, grabbing Kanda's hand and began sucking on his fingers. Quickly getting the hint, Kanda moved with him, pushing the silverette onto his back and pressing their naked bodies closer.

Removing his fingers from Allen's mouth, he slipped one finger into Allen's entrance. "Ah! Kanda..." Allen moaned. Slipping in a second finger, Kanda began scissoring Allen's tight entrance. Noticing a grimace of pain on Allen's handsome features, Kanda slipped in a third finger, and started searching for his sweet spot. "Kanda!" Allen cried, arching up and pulling the raven closer to himself. Smirking, Kanda removed his fingers and a shifted, moving his hard cock towards Allen's entrance.

_Some of them want to use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you._

_Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused._

Slowly pushing into Allen, Kanda stopped when he was fully sheathed. Wanting nothing more than to pound into the tight heat that was Allen, Kanda waited for him to adjust. Tears prickling at the sides of Allen's grey eyes, he took slow breaths. "Shit..." he breathed, nodding to Kanda, not wanting to stop. Seeing his nod, the raven moved out slowly and moved back in, slowly picking up his pace. His breathing was ragged, wanting to fuck Allen harder, but waiting till he found that spot again. "Kanda! Fuck!" There is was. Aligning his hips so he'd continue hitting that spot, Kanda started moving much quicker. "Fuck, Allen... You feel so good..." Kanda moaned into Allen's ear, biting the lobe and enjoying the feel of Allen's shiver of pleasure.

"God Kanda," Allen moaned, "Harder... Fuck me harder..." the silverette certainly wasn't asking. He was demanding. And it made Kanda harder. Oh he loved the way Allen demanded it and the sound of his voice. Grabbing Allen's butt, he held him closer and dug his fingers in, making it easier to fuck Allen hard, just like he wanted.

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you._

_I'm gonna know what's inside._

_Gonna use you and abuse you._

_I'm gonna know what's inside you._

"Oh Gods... Kanda!" Allen screamed, loving the feel of Kanda's hard length pounding into him, harder. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, pulling him closer. "Allen..." Kanda moaned, enjoying the feel of Allen dragging his nails down his back. Mixing pain and pleasure was so hot. Feeling heat pool along his stomach, Kanda grabbed Allen's hard, neglected length and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

Allen was seeing stars. His vision blurred, trying to focus on Kanda, pleasure engulfing his body. "So... close..." Allen barely said, his eyes rolling back into his head, his arms tight around Kanda's neck. "Kanda!" Allen screamed, reaching his limit and releasing his seed onto his stomach. "Fuck... Allen..." Kanda moaned out, releasing into Allen, the feel of Allen's hot walls clamping down on him pushing him over the edge.

Ragged breathes mingled, bodies still close, sweat covering them. Kanda was the first to recover, pulling out of Allen and collapsing beside the shorter boy. "Fuck..."

"My thoughts exactly..." Allen breathed out. Trying to slow his quick beating heart. Turning to face Kanda, Allen grinned, "Well, we should certainly do that more often." Nodding his head in agreement, Kanda rolled onto his back, eyes closing. Allen wiped his stomach off quickly with a garment of clothing on the floor and curled into Kanda. Opening one eye to look at him, Kanda gave him a questioning look. "I like to cuddle, hope you don't mind." Allen grinned.

"Che." was Kanda's only response. Allowing the silverette to snuggle up against his side. Both enjoying the heat of the others body, they fell into a pleasant slumber.

**Review please! And if you're a fan of mine, if I even have any, maybe your reviews will get me to go back to my stories! I hate having them on hold, but I've lost the plot bunnies that went with them! So, if you've seen them, please let me know!**

**Thank you and here's a cookie! :D**


End file.
